


Scratching

by batty_gal



Series: Kinks [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou
Genre: Double Drabble, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram loves it when Yuuri scratches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme: kinks.

Wolfram could always tell when Yuuri was feeling immense pleasure by the way his fingernails would dig into him, scratching and sometimes drawing blood.

The various ways Yuuri scratched him depended not only on the intensity of their lovemaking, but also on the position they used.

When he went inside Yuuri, he received the scratches on his back. If he drove into Yuuri with abandon, the scratches were denser and mainly on the upper area. If he took his time, however, the scratches were sparser and ran all the way down his back.

When he was the one being entered, the scratches usually appeared on his thighs – especially if he was lying down. If he rode Yuuri, however, they tended to appear on his butt due to Yuuri doing his best to impale him as hard as he could.

Either way, he loved the scratches. He loved how, if he had to remove his clothing around someone, they usually questioned him about them. He also loved how flustered they got when he implied why they were there.

More importantly, Wolfram loved how it showed that Yuuri had marked him as his territory, not to be scratched by anyone else.


End file.
